


Prima di dormire

by Ljn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljn/pseuds/Ljn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collezione di 4 momenti che precedono il sonno della squadra 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 8 anni

_**\- SASUKE -** _

 

Non avrebbe pianto.

Una esplosione, oltre le imposte chiuse, lo fa sobbalzare sotto le coperte che si stringe forte sopra il capo. Non avrebbe più avuto paura dei tuoni. È una cosa da _bambini_ , e lui sa che ci sono cose ben peggiori che il rumore e la luce di un temporale, al mondo. Non avrebbe avuto neppure più senso, avere _paura_. La mamma non sarebbe venuta a rimboccargli le coperte e a chiedergli come stava. Nii-san … nii-san non sarebbe più stato una porta più in là, braccio pronto a scostare le coperte e subito ad avvilupparlo nella sua calda sicurezza, un sorriso che avrebbe premuto contro la sua fronte e parole rassicuranti che non avrebbero significato nulla perché sarebbero state tutte _bugie_. Bugie, bugie. Famiglia, amore, certezze assolute. Un posto a cui appartenere. Bugie. Andrà tutto bene. Bugia! Niente sarebbe mai più andato bene! Niente era sicuro. Non esisteva la sicurezza. Non è mai esistita, come non è mai esistita quella calda sensazione di essere una famiglia. Non esiste più nulla. Solo la rabbia, la rabbia e l’odio. E il dolore, il dolore … nii-san …

Non avrebbe pianto. Mai, mai più.

 

_**\- SAKURA -** _

 

Le braccia della mamma sono calde, assicurate attorno a lei.

Se le stringe un altro po’ addosso, quando l’ennesimo tuono scuote le finestre. Non perché ne abbia paura: il temporale è solo una scusa, e lo sanno entrambe, anche se mamma aggiusta comunque con cura la sua presa e le passa lo stesso una mano rassicurante tra i capelli. Lei voleva solo dormire con la mamma e il papà. È stata una giornata monotona. Il compito in classe è andato bene, lei ha passato il pomeriggio con la sua amica del cuore, poi è venuta mamma a prenderla e hanno cenato con papà, che era tornato a casa presto da lavoro. Poi la pioggia e il temporale, la scusa perfetta. Era tanto che non dormiva nel lettone con loro.

Le braccia di papà si uniscono a quelle della mamma, al suo sospiro assonnato e soddisfatto.

 

_**\- NARUTO -** _

 

Sta congelando, in quei vestiti fradici.

I preparativi per lo scherzo che lo avrebbe sicuramente incoronato Maestro dello Scherzo Supremo il mattino successivo hanno richiesto più tempo del previsto, e la pioggia lo ha beccato lungo la strada di casa. La porta sbatte dietro di lui con un suono secco e aspro, unico rumore di benvenuto ad accoglierlo in casa. Che importa. Tanto c’è abituato. Il pensiero passa veloce tra la soddisfazione che sente per un lavoro ben fatto, l’eccitazione per quello che porterà domani e il freddo che gli irrigidisce il corpo, liquidato immediatamente come tutti gli altri pensieri simili che sono venuti prima di esso. Avanzando nell’appartamento silenzioso, si libera delle scarpe e getta disordinatamente per terra gli attrezzi che fedelmente lo avevano seguito nel suo piano per la conquista della popolarità fin dagli inizi. Inizia a spogliarsi ancor prima di fare il secondo passo dentro _casa_ , disinteressato al fatto che la maglietta e i pantaloni stiano lasciando pozze di fango e acqua sporca sul pavimento. Non è che qualcuno lo avrebbe rimproverato per il disordine, tanto. Un altro pensiero inutile, si rimprovera. È stupido. E poi non è neppure pratico. Mica piangersi addosso cambierà la sua vita. L’unica cosa da fare è prendere in mano le cose e farle andare meglio. Mmh … forse avrebbe bisogno di una doccia? Ma sarebbe solo uno spreco d’acqua, no? La pioggia è come una doccia gigante, in fondo. Basta che si levi di dosso quella sensazione di bagnato e si riscalderà in un istante, decide afferrando l’asciugamano accanto al lavandino e passandoselo sul corpo. Si toglie le mutande (bagnate pure loro), le getta senza mirare disinteressato all’umido “plop” che fanno quando impattano contro il primo muro disponibile e poi scivolano a terra, e si infila il pigiama sedendosi sul letto. La sua mente è lontana. L’asciugamano è dimenticato sopra i suoi capelli come un cappuccio magico che tiene lontano il resto del mondo, mentre abbraccia le ginocchia dondolando distrattamente sui talloni, e vi appoggia una guancia sopra osservando il temporale fuori dalla propria finestra. I fulmini disegnano fantastiche linee nel cielo rincorrendosi l’un l’altro, come fossero bambini nel bel mezzo di un gioco. Pare si stiano pure divertendo, sospira d’invidia. Avrebbe voluto essere come loro: forte e veloce e sopra a tutti gli altri. I fulmini non hanno bisogno di attirare l’attenzione. L’attenzione di tutti è già tutta loro. I fulmini sono potenti e loro non sono … Un tuono segue pochi istanti dopo, come una sorta di genitore apprensivo che segue i propri figli. Si stringe un po’ di più le ginocchia al petto, l’asciugamano, pietoso, lo nasconde alla vista di coloro che non può raggiungere. Rabbrividisce.

Sta davvero congelando, lì da solo.

 

_**\- KAKASHI -** _

 

Il ragazzino correva come un fulmine, lungo le strade ormai ridotte a enormi pozze.

Non fosse stato il ninja dotato che è, quella testa gialla lo avrebbe sicuramente investito. Certo non lo ha neppure visto, così compreso nel difficile compito di non affogare sotto tutta quell’acqua. Lui stesso ha avuto appena il tempo di registrarne la presenza e istintivamente schivarla, pochi istanti prima dell’impatto. Mentre passava, ha però avuto il tempo per apprezzarne il sorriso birbante e soddisfatto, che piega in risposta anche le sue labbra. Il Terzo, il mattino successivo, avrebbe certamente dovuto fare i conti con la nuova trovata che quel piccolo teppista gli aveva riservato, pensa, prima di riprendere la via verso casa. Per un istante, si chiede come sarebbe, essere il tutore di un ciclone come quello, poi liquida il pensiero come la sciocchezza che è. Come avrebbe potuto anche solo iniziare a prendersi cura per bene di un bambino? Lui, che non riesce a prendersi bene cura neppure di se stesso e dei suoi addestrati compagni di squadra? Il figlio di Minato ha diritto a qualcosa di più che un tutore perseguitato dai fantasmi e sempre via per missioni potenzialmente suicide. Gira i tacchi e si dirige verso casa, stabilendo di non essere più in vena di un bicchiere di sakè bevuto nella solitudine della compagnia di tanti altri bastardi come lui.

Il ragazzino che correva come un fulmine dorato, in quell’istante gli pare l’incarnazione di una opportunità non colta.


	2. 14 anni.

 

**_\- NARUTO -_   
**

 

Quella stanza è soffocante.

Si chiude con attenzione la porta alle spalle, uscendo. Non vuole svegliare Ero-sennin dal suo russare sonoro. Aveva avuto abbastanza occasioni per imparare che né i calci né tantomeno i tentativi di privare il maestro dell’aria, riuscivano nell’impresa impossibile di fargli smettere quei terrificanti suoni, quando beveva, però riuscivano a svegliare l’uomo e a renderlo di umore particolarmente irritabile e vendicativo. _Appiccicosamente_ , vendicativo. E lui proprio non ci è abituato. Avere _qualcuno_ che dorme nella stessa stanza è … spaventoso. Viola lo spazio che ha attentamente disegnato attorno a sé in un modo che ha del blasfemo. Anche perché è il _qualcuno_ sbagliato. È un qualcuno che non ha … _aveva_ l’abitudine di appallottolarsi sotto le coperte e fingere che lui fosse invisibile dopo aver preso e dato un paio di buoni pugni in faccia e calci negli stinchi, prima di stabilire che “è meglio dormire, ché domani c’è la missione, Dobe, e già da riposato un sasso è più sveglio di te, figuriamoci se hai sonno”. Come se la colpa fosse solo sua se avevano passato metà della notte a bisticciare per delle scemenze! È un qualcuno che non si sveglia … _svegliava_ di soprassalto nel cuore della notte, ansimando pesantemente, e poi andava in bagno (quando avevano la fortuna di una missione che permetteva la permanenza in un albergo, almeno), e l’acqua scorreva, _scorreva_ , e lui non sapeva di sapone e di doccia appena fatta, quando tornava a letto solo diversi, lunghissimi, minuti dopo, perciò che ci faceva in bagno tutto quel tempo? È un qualcuno che non sussurrava nel sonno parole indistinte, e non si allungava verso dei fantasmi solo per trovarsi le dita allacciate alle sue, che si erano mosse per istinto a rispondere alla preghiera di contatto. È Jiraiya, non Sasuke. Russa, non sospira. Urla, non sibila. Ride, non ghigna. È un maestro, non un compagno. È un adulto che cerca di avere cura di lui (quando _ora_ lui non ne ha bisogno perché oramai lui sa come avere cura di se stesso, dattebayo) e che insegna. La vita, la morte. Insegna l’unico modo per riportare a casa il _qualcuno_ giusto. Il qualcuno che aveva abbassato la guardia attorno a lui, come lui aveva fatto a sua volta attorno al Teme. Il qualcuno che gli aveva dato l’impressione di essere finalmente _parte di qualcosa_ , per la prima volta. _Speciale_ nel senso giusto. Riconosciuto. Visto. Curato, per la prima volta. Senza obblighi, secondi fini, colpe e responsabilità.

Il prato che ha eletto a campo di allenamento quando sono arrivati in quella cittadina sconosciuta, tre giorni prima, accoglie il solito respiro di libertà che gli sfugge dai polmoni ogni volta che riprende a muoversi nella direzione giusta.

 

_**\- SAKURA -** _

 

Dovrebbe dormire.

Lo sa, lo sa. Domani shisho la porterà con sé in ospedale, e lei dovrà essere sveglia e attiva e pronta a cogliere ogni minimo gesto della sua insegnante, perché Tsunade-sama è brusca e spiega poco con le parole e tanto con i fatti. E nonostante sappia quanto lei stia soffrendo, shisho le ha detto chiaro e tondo di non pensare che essere una ragazzina col cuore spezzato possa giustificare stupidi errori e mancanze. Essere un medico significa ignorare le proprie emozioni e andare avanti per il bene degli altri. E a lei sta bene, perciò davvero … dovrebbe dormire. Però essere un dottore … apprendista, dottore … non vuol dire essere privo di sentimenti (no, questo no), e non significa neppure che questi sentimenti non possano impedirle di prendere sonno quella sera. E lei non è ancora un medico, e oggi non è domani, e lei non è in ospedale, ma a casa. Ha litigato con mamma, oggi, e l’amore della sua vita è lontano ormai da tanto, tanto tempo, e lei si sente in colpa. Più di quanto si è sentita in colpa la prima volta che si è resa conto di cosa significasse davvero la promessa che aveva estorto al suo compagno, di riportarle Sasuke. Oggi ... oggi si è sentita sola. Disperatamente sola, e per la prima volta dopo tanto ha pensato a Naruto, che l’ha lasciata indietro ad aspettare e soffrire per andarsene a spasso per il mondo con Jiraiya-sama, e se ne è risentita. E poi, mentre ancora stava covando irritati pensieri di vendetta per quando quello stupido si fosse degnato di farsi vedere, ha sentito di nuovo parlare di quelle persone che vogliono Naruto. E si è resa conto del proprio egoismo. Aveva pensato a Naruto come ad un oggetto, uno strumento. A quel ragazzino che la infastidiva con le sue dichiarazioni e che aveva sempre respinto, lei ha imposto il fardello del proprio dolore, ignorando cosa avrebbe significato per lui portarlo. Eppure … quel ragazzino che il _suo_ Amore aveva ferito e ora è lontano da casa ad inseguire un’illusione non sua, lui, Naruto, ha problemi ben più grandi che il ficcare in testa al suo futuro marito un po’ di buonsenso. Lui, Naruto, è inseguito da persone che lo vogliono rapire, forse uccidere. E lei ha pensato a lui solo perché si è sentita sola. E magari domani lei farà un altro passo lungo la strada per diventare un medico, accidenti!, eppure il suo primo pensiero è stato di accusarlo, risentita, di una cosa su cui non ha controllo, che non è sua responsabilità. E allora oggi, quella sera, fissando le stelle ha deciso che da ora in avanti avrebbe sperato che _entrambi_ i suoi compagni tornassero a casa da lei. E magari Sasuke l’avrebbe davvero amata e sposata (sarebbe stato così romantico! Lui sarebbe tornato, l’avrebbe guardata e si sarebbe subito reso conto di amarla, e poi avrebbero avuto una casa, e lei sarebbe stata una mamma in carriera e lui un marito perfetto!), una volta tornato a casa, ma Naruto sarebbe stato là con loro, e lei lo avrebbe riconosciuto e non sarebbe più stata egoista, con lui. Lo avrebbe fatto, si ripromette mentre si stiracchia e sorride.

Aah … avrebbe proprio dovuto dormire.

 

_**\- KAKASHI -  
** _

La missione è andata bene, dovrebbe essere soddisfatto di se stesso.

È appena riuscito a liberarsi di Gai, e anche questo potrebbe essere considerato un successo. La compagnia dell’uomo verde è divertente solo i due secondi netti che precedono l’apertura della bocca dello shinobi quando si incontrano al briefing della missione, e lui può ancora illudersi che ci sia un altro motivo per la presenza di Gai nella stanza. Poi tutta quell’energia rivolta a coinvolgerlo in sfide stupide e stancanti e conversazioni solo apparentemente prive di senso iniziano ad essere irritanti, quindi insopportabili, con le loro buone intenzioni. Perciò anche solo la conquista del proprio spazio e del silenzio a lungo auspicato, durante i quattro giorni di incessanti tentativi di farlo _parlare_ , dovrebbe essere sufficiente per sentirsi soddisfatto. Anche se è solo un effimero sollievo in un mare quasi infinito di sfide inutili e _blaterio_ gioioso e senza pause. La vita di un ninja è fatta di attimi colti e morti improvvise, no? E _questa_ volta non è morto nessuno dei suoi. Eppure … eppure lui si sente un fallito. Mmfh. Non è neppure il caso di domandarsi _perché_ si senta un fallito. È un anno che ogni successo ha il retrogusto amaro della sconfitta. Da quando il suo pupillo se ne è andato. Da quando si è reso conto che _lui_ non era abbastanza, per quel ragazzino arrabbiato e ferito, che assomigliava così tanto a … al figlio di Zanna Bianca. Da quando ha riportato a casa una cosina bionda (così piccolo, così piccolo! Ha tredici anni, Kami-sama! È troppo piccolo per tutto questo!) che avrebbe dovuto essere _più grande_ di così, avrebbe dovuto essere _arancione_ , non ROSSA. Da quando è rimasto fuori dalla sala operatoria per ore, in compagnia di uno stranamente silenzioso _Gai_ , a temere che l’eredità del suo maestro non l’avrebbe mai più guardato con un broncio a corrucciargli gli occhi così dolorosamente azzurri e familiari. Da quando i sorrisi non sono più così spensierati, ma contengono una pena nuova e costante, e gli occhi di Sakura non sono più innocenti e limpidi. Da quando la squadra di ragazzini che gli è stata affidata perché insegnasse loro a sopravvivere, e alla quale aveva iniziato a pensare senza neppure rendersene conto come “famiglia” (Minato-sensei, era così che ti sentivi tu?), è andata in pezzi a causa della sua inadeguatezza .

La missione è andata bene, come quasi tutte quelle che l’hanno preceduta. Lui è Kakashi dello Sharingan, non un qualsiasi ninja inesperto e privo di talento e fiducia in se stesso. È il figlio di una leggenda, allievo di un’altra, leggenda lui stesso. È Hatake Kakashi. E a volte si domanda quando questa certezza ha cominciato a non essere abbastanza.

 

**_\- SASUKE -_   
**

 

È così stanco …

Riesce a malapena a stare in piedi. L’allenamento diventa più duro ogni giorno che passa, eppure lui nel tratto di cunicolo che lo porta ogni sera alla sua stanza, non si sente per niente più forte. Non come si sente ogni mattina, quando si alza e si prepara per fare un passo in più verso la _sua_ morte. No. Ogni sera lascia il suo … _maestro_ dopo ore e ore di esercizio e arranca verso la camera che gli è stata assegnata cercando di convincersi che il suo obiettivo è un giorno più vicino. Si chiude la porta alle spalle, esegue lentamente i sigilli necessari per bloccarla, e poi crolla sul letto, faccia in giù. Ci vogliono sempre cinque minuti buoni, prima di convincere se stesso a girarsi e guardare il soffitto di pietra, e in quel lasso infinitesimalmente _breve_ si concede l’unica pausa della giornata. Chiude gli occhi e sogna. Non dell’infanzia che non è più sua da troppi anni, quella la sognerà più tardi, quando dormirà davvero e i suoi non saranno sogni ma incubi. No … in quei cinque minuti sogna coscientemente di argento e voce profonda e lenta. Sogna di rosa e di miele appiccicoso e dolce. Sogna di arancione e azzurro limpido, di liti e risate. Sogna una sicurezza che non si era accorto di provare di nuovo, e di compagnia e del calore di avere qualcuno che si preoccupa per lui. Sogna quello che ha lasciato perché fosse al sicuro. Sogna quello che lo rendeva debole, ma che non può ancora lasciar andare. Sogna non l’obiettivo, ma il motivo _nobile_ di questo. Sogna una vita che non gli è mai appartenuta. Poi si volta e apre gli occhi. Quella sera il soffitto sono pareti altissime di roccia, su cui l’acqua scorre e cade rumorosa, il colore è arancione e giallo Sole, poi rosso demone, poi azzurro cielo. Poi di nuovo rosso. Il braccio che si trascina faticosamente sulla fronte per fermare le vertigini che lo assalgono improvvisamente è rovente, come quando era circondato dalla carne di … Inala profondamente l’aria vicina alla pelle del suo avambraccio. Se si concentra abbastanza intensamente, può ancora sentire l’odore del sangue che l’aveva macchiata. È diverso, quell’odore, da quello del sangue amaro che copre il resto del suo corpo oramai da secoli. È quasi dolce. È quasi caldo. Aaah. Stupido, stupido, stupido, si ripete nascondendosi dai suoi sogni con quel braccio. È quasi un anno, e lui ancora non è riuscito a liberarsi di quel fastidioso ... _vezzo_. Deve smetterla di sognare il passato. Lui _È_ una freccia diretta verso un obiettivo. Solo quello. Niente altro. Un obiettivo che lo ucciderà, molto probabilmente, ma un obiettivo che morirà prima di lui, sicuramente. Non gli interessa. Non gli interessa che per farlo abbia abbandonato quella vita serena che lo aveva accolto senza che lui neppure se ne accorgesse. Non gli interessa quello che ha dovuto sacrificare. Non gli _deve_ interessare. Non gli interesserà.

Adesso però che il sogno è finito, si sente solo vuoto dentro. Ma è solo perché è stanco, non sono i rimorsi che gli hanno scavato nell’anima. Domani la sete di vendetta lo riempirà di nuovo, e la pelle non brucerà più.


	3. 20 anni

_**\- SAKURA -** _

 

Ha vent’anni.

Una carriera avviata al successo ormai da anni, l’ammirazione di mezzo villaggio, una squadra che in qualche modo funziona, un rapporto conflittuale con quell’idiota di ex-sensei, dei buoni amici che vede il più spesso possibile, un bell’appartamento. Sta fissando i suoi due migliori amici maschi, dopo che sono stati buttati fuori dal ristorante in cui l’hanno portata per festeggiare il suo compleanno perché i cretini non possono stare dieci minuti nella stessa stanza senza iniziare una discussione per determinare chi ha il cromosoma Y più grosso (o chi è più infantile, se qualcuno dovesse chiederlo a lei, e in quei momenti di solito lei è troppo irritata per dare giudizi di parte, quindi scegliere potrebbe rivelarsi davvero difficile). Ah, non che abbia illusioni di sorta su chi dovrebbe davvero ringraziare, per quel regalo. Sasuke può aver scelto il ristorante, altrimenti sarebbe appena uscita da Ichiraku, e probabilmente pure il regalo, altrimenti avrebbe avuto una pianta invece di un rotolo di tecniche rare, ma è Naruto quello che ha avuto l’idea. È Naruto quello che ha fatto in modo che _misteriosamente_ tutti i suoi pazienti stessero bene, che il reparto di cui è responsabile fosse incredibilmente in ordine, che tutti i suoi amici fossero lì, e non in missione e sparsi per il mondo. Lo sa. E sa che loro sanno che lei sa. Lo sa nello stesso modo in cui sapeva in anticipo che quelle due teste di rapa che si credono due “grandi shinobi” avrebbero resistito metà serata al massimo, proprio perché è il suo compleanno, prima di mettersi a bisticciare (per una scemenza a caso appena più grave delle altre scemenze che li fa discutere di solito) ed essere costretti da lei a lasciare il ristorante prima di essere buttati fuori e subire quindi la sua giusta ira per la magra figura che le hanno fatto fare. _Lo sa_. E non è neppure molto arrabbiata. Solo un po’ triste, perché pare che tutti i loro amici abbiano un compagno (pure Sai sta uscendo con qualcuno, e che sia Ino è solo uno smacco in più per il suo orgoglio), e invece loro tre sono congelati in quella relazione di amicizia che non vuole saperne di evolversi. È uscita con qualche ragazzo, nell’attesa che quei due decidessero di fare qualcosa in proposito, eppure eccola là, a vent’anni, con la guerra finita da quasi tre, la punizione di Sasuke da sei mesi, e lei ancora ad essere ignorata dal moro. Cribbio, è così frustrata che ha giurato che dirà di sì, la prossima volta che Naruto le chiederà di uscire. Solo che Naruto è un secolo, che non le chiede di uscire, e poi sarebbe come rubare l’anima gemella a Hinata, e lei non vuole rovinare la loro amicizia. Quindi aspetta. Allude. E viene ignorata. E intanto ha ormai vent’anni, accidenti!, e si è alzata tre minuti prima dal suo posto a capotavola lasciandosi alle spalle una dozzina di ninja alticci e allegri e rumorosi come l’inferno, per andare a recuperare i suoi due migliori amici maschi, diavolo, dopo aver dato loro cinque minuti per calmarsi (non di più, perché altrimenti rischierebbe di doverli uccidere, dopo averli rimproverati di aver raso al suolo mezzo villaggio, e non di meno, perché altrimenti l’aria fredda che li ha spediti a respirare non servirebbe a niente a parte rinfocolare il fuoco della loro lite). E ora li fissa. E li fissa ancora. Perché sì, stanno ancora insultandosi a vicenda. E sì, si stanno letteralmente prendendo per i capelli, là appoggiati contro il muro del vicolo accanto al ristorante. Ma tra un insulto e l’altro, le loro bocche sono incollate l’una all’altra. E la presa che hanno sulle ciocche arruffate e i vestiti spiegazzati dell’altro sono più affamate, che rabbiose. E lei non può far altro che fissarli, e vagamente pensare che dovrebbe volerli pestare a sangue, e che _dovrebbe_ avere il cuore spezzato. Invece pensa solamente che bere, ora, le pare proprio una buona idea, e che li pesterà domani. E che è sola, più di quanto non avesse pensato quattro minuti prima.

Ha vent’anni. E ha appena realizzato una cosa che avrebbe dovuto capire almeno due secoli prima. Oh, beh. Meglio tardi che mai, dicono.

 

_**\- KAKASHI -** _

 

È la sera del 28 di marzo, e lui è nel bel mezzo di una festa di compleanno.

Perché sia là, non è chiaro neppure a lui. Sa solo che una settimana prima ha ricevuto una visita insolita, una di quelle che ti lasciano talmente sbalordito che accetti di comprare l’enciclopedia di cui non hai bisogno dal più imbranato dei venditori porta a porta. I suoi due ex-allievi si erano presentati alla sua porta, e gli avevano comunicato con un sorriso sulle labbra (… _un_ sorriso, _due_ coppie di labbra, per essere pignoli) che quella sera si sarebbe tenuta la festa per Sakura, e che lui avrebbe dovuto portare un regalo e sé stesso. “Non necessariamente in quell’ordine, Kaka’-sensei! Non vogliamo aspettarti tutta la notte!” “Limitati pure al regalo, che tanto della tua presenza si può far a meno.” … Amori di ragazzi, i suoi. Comunque sono venuti entrambi, ad invitarlo, e i vent’anni sono un passo importante, e Sakura ha più diritto di molti altri, di festeggiarli. Lui i vent’anni li ha compiuti su un campo di battaglia, quando già da secoli si sentiva più vecchio di quanto i suoi documenti ufficiali dichiaravano di lui. Sakura invece ha perso quelli dai tredici ai diciassette, e poi i diciotto e i diciannove sono stati occupati da lavoro e ricostruzione. I venti finalmente li può festeggiare con tutti i suoi amici e lui si domanda di nuovo cosa ci faccia lì con loro. Lui che è un relitto del passato, e che non appartiene davvero al futuro brillante che lei ha dinnanzi a sé. Aaah … si sta facendo di nuovo prendere dalla melanconia, ed è solo a metà della serata. Sorride condiscendente, quando i suoi due sciocchi allievi (di cui è _tanto_ orgoglioso, in situazioni che non contemplano la vita reale ma solo di estremo e letale pericolo), iniziano a litigare come bambini di sei anni e vengono spediti fuori dal ristorante a calmarsi dalla festeggiata che, nonostante l’ovvia irritazione verso l’infantilismo dei ragazzi, pare avere il suo stesso istinto genitoriale nei loro confronti, quando si tratta di gestire le loro bizze. Accetta distrattamente dell’altro sakè, consapevole di avere gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso, più o meno sfacciatamente. Sono tutti là ad aspettare che lui abbia bevuto abbastanza da commettere un passo falso, permettendo alla curiosità morbosa che quei mocciosi hanno verso la sua faccia di essere soddisfatta. Davvero, a volte si domanda se il carattere di Naruto non sia contagioso. Aaah … sarà una lunga notte, e lui avrà bisogno di tutto il sakè disponibile per superarla, dato che le feste non sono il suo genere di passatempo preferito. Quindi lascia vagare pigramente lo sguardo attorno alla tavolata in modo che le occhiate terminino e lui possa bere in pace, registrando allo stesso tempo le coppie formate da quelli che fino al giorno prima erano bambini alti metà di lui, e ora non lo sono più. Uomini e donne, passati attraverso un inferno simile e diverso dal suo, ognuno segnato da esso da ferite profonde e lezioni imparate a duro prezzo, ma che ora ridono e si divertono trovando sostegno l’uno nell’altro, invece che solo in loro stessi, e gravitano come pianeti attorno ad una comune Stella. Mah. Si domanda se anche la sua generazione sarebbe potuta essere così, se Minato-sensei e Kushina-san fossero sopravvissuti alla follia dell’odio che ha rischiato di incenerire il mondo intero, poi liquida il pensiero. Non ha senso speculare sul passato (questo almeno lo ha imparato), lui è ad una _festa_ e i cinque minuti che Sakura concede sempre ai ragazzi per calmarsi sono quasi … Ah. Ecco. Annuisce a se stesso. Sakura si sta alzando proprio in quel momento per andare a riprendersi i compagni in castigo. Sorseggia di nascosto il sakè, e l’occhio gli scivola su Sai, che siede vicino ad Ino e la fissa come fosse un dipinto di uno stile affascinante e sconosciuto, che lui vuole riuscire a padroneggiare. Quel ragazzo è interessante, lo deve ammettere. Inquietante, _certo_ , in un modo diverso da quanto inquietante può diventare Sasuke, o Naruto, o Sakura stessa quando ci si mette, ma proprio per questo crede si inserisca bene nel quadro generale della squadra. Nello stesso modo in cui si inseriscono gli ex compagni di Sasuke, suppone. Non avranno mai lo stesso morboso rapporto che hanno quei tre, ma nessuno potrebbe riuscire in quello. Anche Sakura, pur essendo _Sakura_ , non la ha, quella stessa simbiosi in cui sono chiusi i suoi due ragazzi, anche se è l’unica che mai ci si potrà avvicinare. E forse _è un bene_ dato che il pensiero di quei tre più legati di così porta il suo cervello automaticamente a pensare a situazioni _molto poco_ caste e _decisamente troppo_ affollate per dei ragazzi che ha visto crescere. Già così, quando pensa ai due usciti in precedenza, la sua mente tende a fare supposizioni che preferirebbe tanto, TANTO evitare. Non è proprio il caso, che alla coppia si aggiunga … Ah. Sakura è tornata. Sembra scossa. Un po’ triste. … Oh. Una intuizione gli illumina i pensieri foschi. Forse lì fuori non era esattamente in corso una bonaria litigata tra amici _etero_ … Avrebbe dovuto avvertirla mesi fa, dei suoi sospetti? Mentre ancora è intento a considerare le alternative e le possibili opzioni di comportamento futuro, Sakura gli piomba a sedere accanto, gli ruba il bicchiere di sakè e lo svuota facendo una smorfia. Quindi sospira pesantemente. E a lui non resta che fare l’unica cosa che un uomo possa fare in una situazione del genere. Afferra la bottiglia più vicina, quella che ha sequestrato per sopravvivere alla serata, le riempie il bicchiere fino all’orlo … e le fa passare un braccio libero e comprensivo attorno alle spalle. Non c’è bisogno di parole, tra di loro. Lei _sa_ che lui _sa_ cosa ha visto. E lui _sa_ che lei _sa_ che lo immaginava da tempo e che non glielo aveva detto perché è Kakashi, e _Kakashi_ non dice, quello che è ovvio. Sakura scola di nuovo il bicchiere in un sol colpo, poi gli appoggia la testa sulla spalla. Lui si procura un altro bicchiere e li riempie entrambi, accarezzandole solidale il braccio. Sarà una lunga notte, ma non importa più.

È la sera del 28 di marzo, i suoi imbranati allievi hanno appena confermato la teoria che ha formulato anni prima su di loro, la sua talentuosa allieva ha appena fatto l’ingresso ufficiale nel mondo adulto. Lui è nel bel mezzo di una festa di compleanno. E sa perfettamente perché è là.

 

_**\- NARUTO -** _

 

La notte è quieta.

Lui però è troppo di fretta, per apprezzarla. I suoi compagni di squadra lo fissano come se volessero incenerirlo ormai da giorni, per la fretta che gli è presa, ma a lui non importa: è in missione da tre settimane e non ne può più, e ora è ad un giorno di viaggio scarso da casa, e già sente il profumo di legno vecchio e menta fresca, e una voce bassa e seccata che lo rimprovera per … diavolo, per respirare, per mangiare, chissenefrega. L’importante è che è _così vicino_ che proprio sarebbe uno spreco di tempo non corrergli incontro per farsi maltrattare da lui. Rallentare? Prendersela con calma? Naaah. Non ne vuole sapere di sprecare un’altra stupida notte serena a fissare il cielo volendo essere in moto, incapace di dormire per l’impazienza del giorno, pensa schizzando in mezzo agli alberi, saltando di ramo in ramo. Veloce, veloce … in modo da arrivare a casa prima. Viaggiare di giorno per evitare pericoli? Eccheccavolo! Mica è una imbranata mezzacartuccia incapace di difendersi, lui! È Uzumaki Naruto, l’eroe dell’ultima grande Guerra ninja, il prossimo Hokage della Foglia! È a tanto così dal realizzare tutti i suoi sogni, e già ne ha soddisfatti altri, che non sapeva neppure di avere fino a quando non gli si sono presentati su un campo di allenamento con un’aria da principessa oltraggiata e una affermazione che sapeva tanto di domanda a fargli muovere quelle labbra strette che di solito ci vuole una guerra, per costringerle a fare qualcosa di diverso dall’inghiottire mostruosità rosse che non sanno di nulla e sputare insulti a caso. Ah! Un po’ di buio e una piccola, stupida possibilità di cadere in trappole che tanto non potrebbero trattenerlo a lungo, certo non lo può fermare! Non adesso, quando c’è un posto che può chiamare CASA, e qualcuno che lo aspetta. Qualcuno con cui bisticciare e da abbracciare quando gli va’ … Previa contrattazione e scontato sospiro seccato seguito dalla concessione della grazia divina di un bastardo troppo rigido, davvero, ma che è suo. Suo da chiamare, suo da annusare, suo da abbracciare e da stringere mentre dormono. Suo da prendere a pugni, suo da imparare a fargli un pasto diverso dal ramen in scatola per non dover sopportare le lamentele infinite sulla sua mancanza di buon senso culinario e salutistico. Suo da combattere quando ne hanno entrambi voglia e poi da farci la pace, in un modo che quando avevano dodici anni col cavolo che lo immaginavano! Suo da divertire, e suo da consolare silenziosamente quando il passato è pesante, pesante ... Suo da ricordargli che anche se il passato è una pietra, il presente sono piume soffici e leggere, e il futuro è la trapunta che le tiene tutte insieme. Sempre, per sempre, finalmente. Perciò corre, sfreccia tra le foglie, ignorando i grugniti e i lamenti esausti di Kiba e Shikamaru, ignorando i rametti che cercano di trattenerlo, ignorando i rami che si spezzano sotto i suoi piedi veloci facendogli perdere di tanto in tanto l’equilibrio e rischiando di farlo precipitare a terra (sempre se non fosse chi è, dattebane! Visto che è lui, al massimo riescono a farlo abbassare di qualche decina di centimetri, prima che si riprenda). Un solo obiettivo davanti agli occhi impazienti e ciechi agli ostacoli: passare le porte del villaggio, i cancelli del quartiere col simbolo che hanno ridipinto pochi mesi prima, quando finalmente Sasuke era tornato in servizio attivo. Superare la porta di legno che cigola un po’, il genkan e il corridoio, fino ad arrivare allo studio del Teme, per trovarvi colui che prima era solo un miraggio, e che invece ora sarebbe stato intento a studiare qualche astruso jutsu (che non sarebbe mai servito a nulla a parte permettere al genio di vantarsene con lui, ma ehi, mica è lui quello che può dire qualcosa in proposito, eh), sopracciglia aggrottate, una frase acida sulla punta della lingua che lui avrebbe ignorato per un gioioso “Tadaima!”, occhi che finalmente si sarebbero alzati ad incontrare i suoi e di nuovo quella bocca che avrebbe detto qualcosa d’altro di aspramente sasukiano che significava “Okaeri”. Ride, e i suoi compagni di team protestano indignati a questa sfacciataggine. Come può essere così allegro, quando non hanno praticamente dormito per tutta la missione, visto che lui voleva tornare a casa il prima possibile?! Ride ancora, come risposta. Non ci può far nulla. Non ci _vuol_ far nulla. È felice.

La notte è quieta e tiepida. Assomiglia tanto a Sasuke, dattebayo!, e lui non vede l’ora di poterglielo dire.

 

_**\- SASUKE -** _

 

La notte è quieta.

È un bel genere di quiete. La Luna è enorme e luminosissima, nel cielo che sembra un mantello di velluto blu punteggiato di stelle, splendenti di luce riflessa. Nel villaggio addormentato, l’unico rumore pare essere il frinire dei grilli, e lui lo sente solo perché è sull’engawa, i piedi che poggiano sull’erba del giardino, i polmoni che inalano i profumi della tarda primavera. Le ronde sono lontane dal quartiere, quella sera. Intorno, non c’è nessuno. Solo lui e i grilli. Uno sbuffo di aria bollente gli brucia la coscia sinistra, e lui stringe di riflesso la presa attorno alle ciocche morbide e chiare tra le quali sta facendo scorrere le dita da un po’ di tempo in un moto regolare. Intorno non c’è nessuno, è vero. Solo lui e i grilli. E l’idiota esausto che gli dorme in grembo, ovviamente. Lo occhieggia, l’idiota, espressione truce e un rimprovero tagliente già sulla punta delle labbra. Ma lui dorme, ignaro e scemo, appallottolato attorno a lui come un gatto troppo cresciuto, a fargli caldo. E le sue dita tirano i capelli biondi per dispetto, perché _ha caldo_ , dannazione, e _non è un cuscino_ , accidenti! Ma il Dobe mugola infastidito, stringendo la presa sui suoi pantaloni puntando ancora di più le ginocchia contro il fianco della sua schiena rigida, e dorme. E allora l’irritazione mezza falsa lascia il suo volto, che si distende di nuovo nell’espressione serena che si è scoperto in grado di produrre quando è solo in compagnia di un biondo che è talmente scemo da non dormire per metà missione, per poter tornare a casa a dormirgli in grembo il prima possibile mormorando di tanto in tanto qualcosa che suona sospettosamente simile a “Sas’ke”. Le dita, leggere, riprendono a coccolare la testa arruffata della sua maledizione, mentre lui si allunga, all’indietro e di lato, puntando una mano sul legno del pavimento, appoggiandosi contro le gambe piegate che gli premono sul fianco. Diavolo se è scomoda, quella posizione contorta: gli verrà di certo il mal di schiena, pensa. Inclina la testa riprendendo a fissare il cielo terso e le stelle brillanti, domandandosi quando esattamente è diventata un’abitudine, quella di coccolare la zazzera arruffata, mentre il suo proprietario lo usa come un cuscino. Bah. Dà un’altra tiratina, e la mano di Naruto aggrappata ai suoi pantaloni ne dà una in risposta. Sorride, riprendendo il lento moto della mano. Forse domani costringerà di nuovo quell’usuratonkachi a subire una lezione di astronomia, solo per vederlo irritato e sentire la sua solita protesta che “non mi serve a niente saperne il nome! So dove sono pure senza, dattebayo, Teme!”

La quiete della notte è in quel momento uno specchio perfetto del suo stato d’animo. E il ragazzo esausto che si è addormentato a metà frase un’ora prima, e che ora gli sta russando leggermente il suo nome contro la stoffa dei pantaloni, ne incarna perfettamente il cuore pulsante.


End file.
